Chaos Emeralds and Frendships
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: SEGA/Kingdom Hearts. A car crash leaves a group of SEGA characters stranded at a strange castle. Silver befriends one of the members of the mysterious Organization, but with Sonic pulling one way, and Xemnas another, are Silver and Demyx TRUE friends?
1. It Begins

_In a dream, I can see... you are not far away..._

_Anytime anyplace I can see your face..._

"NiGHTS, don't sing."

The nightmaren looked over at her brother. The two, along with some of their friends were heading back from a road trip to Nightmare. And she was bored.

"But I WANNA sing!"

"Yes, but when Jackle joins in, it just is annoying. Do you WANT me to crash and kill us all?"

"I wanna sing. Plus I'm bored. And plus plus, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I TOLD YOU TO GO BEFORE YOU LEFT!"

"I DID WE'VE JUST BEEN DRIVING FOR FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT!"

"NiGHTS..."

The group included NiGHTS, Reala, Puffy, Jackle, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Fang the Sniper and Blaze the Cat, Rosy the Rascal and Licorice Bunny.

Shadow was sleeping in the back seat, not noticing the noise in the front seat. Fang was sitting next to Shadow, his hands over his ears, proving that he was aware of the yelling match between the nightmaren siblings. Silver was lying down with his head on Blaze's lap, his golden eyes getting a sideways view of the back of Jackle's cape.

Jackle was hovering between NiGHTS and Reala, trying to pick what side to take. Rosy climbed up to the front, onto NiGHTS' lap and turned so she was facing the two nightmarens.

"_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SMASH YOUUU!**_"

"eek!" NiGHTS yelped out hiding her face with her hands.

"AHHH!" Reala cried out as his foot instinctively slammed down, onto the gas. The car swerved out of control, everyone in it screaming at the top of their lungs.

"BRACE POSITIONS, W E'RE CRASHING! " Jackle screeched out as the car headed towards a wall. The 'maren promptly covered himself with his invincibility cape, turning into a pile of white and orange fabric.

"Blaze? NiGHTS? Sonic? Anyone?"

Silver opened his eyes to see he was in a bed... but not one he recognized. Noting this, he became desprate for ANYONE he knew.

"BLAZE! SHADOW! FANG!"

A pause.

"REALA!" He honestly would have been happy to see even the nightmaren he feared so much at this point. The sound of some sort of warp-hole opening and then footsteps made the young hedgehog's spines bristle up with fear. He considered fainting.

Silver gasped as he saw a group of hooded people, all dressed in black, and despite his efforts to stay awake (having learned that falling asleep without knowing where Fang was was a bad idea), he felt the world fading away...


	2. In the Dark Castle

_**Mouseygirl: Well, when we last left the young hedgehog Silver, he had survived a car crash into a wall, and woken up in a strange room. Before blacking out again, Silver had caught sight of a group of mysterious, hooded figures.**_

_** Let's see what happens to young Silver now... **_

"Blaze? Uhhhg... Where am I?"

Silver lifted his head at the sound of two male voices arguing, but was promptly pushed back down my a black-gloved hand. Keeping his head on the pillow, he turned to one side, getting a view of the room he was in. It looked a bit like the time Tails had moved his lab into Cryptic Castle...

"Hello? 'Scuse me? Person? Hey! I'm talking, can you hear me?" Silver was speaking to the only other living thing in the room. A strange man in a black cloak was working at one of the tables.

Currently, Silver was cold. Sure, he was under the blankets, but it was COLD in here. He curled up into a ball under his covers, trying to conserve his body heat and disappear, maybe wake up, and find that Reala was just being mean again...

The strange man was walking towards Silver with a needle in hand. If there was one thing that could cause Silver to flip out COMPLETELY, it was getting a shot.

"NONONONONONONO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GO AWAY I WANT BLAZE WHERE IS SHE I WANNA GO HOME WHERE'S MY HOUSE WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE! I'M COLD AN' MY LEG HURRRTS!"

The small hedgehog was crying now. Hard. He tried to jump up, to escape the creepy man who wanted to give him a shot. He hit the floor running, but only got a couple steps before his right leg gave out and he fell to the hard stone floor. Silver then looked at his leg, which had ached before, but now had a constant stabbing pain. It was pretty gross-looking, with part of the bone sticking out of the sea of blood-stained pale gray fur.

Needless to say, Silver started crying again. He felt himself being lifted up, not noticing that whoever was doing the lifting seemed to want to be careful with his broken leg. The young hedgehog felt a small poke in his arm, and the pain from his leg disappeared in about five seconds. He sniffled softly and opened his eyes.

The strange man was now putting Silver's leg in a splint of some sort, putting bandages where the now-set bone had pierced the skin. Silver rubbed his eyes and watched with interest. He'd never seen a bone get splinted before... Mostly people who broke bones (in his experience) died a few weeks later. The strange man looked up at the now passive young hedgehog.

"So I take it you're done being difficult?"

Silver looked up with a jolt, remembering where he was. He nodded his head slowly, looking up at the strange human in front of him gratefully.

"Yeah... I'm sorry if I happened to hurt you before... I was jus' scared. Cuz I kinda woke up in a place where I dunno where I am, and most people I know who break their leg died..."

Silver slid off of the bed -platform hybrid and started limping along the edge, testing his now-painless leg. Then he let go of the side, and was limping around the room. He looked up at his savior, grinning, his golden eyes sparkling.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog! Who're you?"


	3. Finally, What Blaze Has Done

"Blaze, you should probably give up. I mean, it's been a week. I don't think we're gonna find Silver."

The purple cat looked up at the nightmaren hovering next to her. She hadn't seen or heard from Silver in a week, and most everyone else had given up any hope of finding the young hedgehog.

Blaze, however, was considering hiring a bounty hunter… 100 rings for finding Silver and bringing him back alive. They'd also been stuck in this strange dimension for quite a while, staying in a small town's hotel.

Her ears pricked up as she heard the hotel room door open followed by heavy footsteps. She addressed the person who'd walked into the room without looking up,

"Hi, Shadow. No, you can't stay here tonight. No, I don't have any hot friends for you to sleep with, and no, I won't talk to NiGHTS for you."

The black hedgehog appeared next to Blaze on the balcony and shrugged.

"Okay, that answers my questions… But on other news, I think Reala and me found out where Silver is. We've been searching. Him by going to dreams, trying to find any sign of Silver, and me by appearing in random people's houses by using my Chaos Control…"

Blaze smiled at Shadow, knowing very well that looking for Silver probably wasn't the only thing on his mind, and that the houses he'd been searching probably were home to teenage girls… But then it registered with her. Shadow was probably the single person in the group who knew where Silver was.

"Shadow, WHERE. IS. SILVER!" Blaze had grabbed the black and red-furred hedgehog by the shoulders and shook him as she yelled this.

Blood-red eyes glazed over for a second with dizziness, and then thought. Suddenly, though, Shadow's brain created a miracle by pushing all perverted thoughts aside and focusing on Silver's location.

"Oh, yeah! Silver's in that big, scary castle that we crashed into. Reala found his dream, and somehow got the little guy to tell where he was. Said his leg was broken, but a strange man in a black cloak was making him better…"

Blaze was already at the door, slipping a backpack filled with different supplies on. As she was leaving, Shadow appeared in the hallway and grabbed her by the tail.

"You know, it's kind of dangerous to go there ALL by yourself… You should have a guide!"

Blaze blinked and then nodded. Knowing very well that Reala could be lying, and Silver could really be in some dungeon somewhere. She stepped back into the hotel room and looked at Shadow, who was turning to leave.

"Shadow… Would you go with me?"

The black hedgehog shook his head and continued walking out the door, saying,

"I can't… It was just a suggestion… I think there's a hot girl across the hall from me…"

Blaze sighed, deciding to try appealing to Shadow's perverted-ness. She started unzipping her robe-jacket hybrid, revealing her low-cut, white tank-top. The black hedgehog turned in mid-step and re-entered her room.

"Good, I've got your attention. Now, you will be rewarded if you come with me. I will talk to Rouge and get you a free night with her."

The hedgehog nodded, still keeping his eyes on Blaze's chest. Blaze zipped her robe back up, and put her backpack back on.

"C'mon, Shadow. Iblis save me, I hope Silver's okay."

_**Meanwhile**_

"I jus' can't do it, Vexen! It hurts too much."

The pale gray-furred hedgehog sat down in the middle of the castle courtyard. He'd been exercising his broken leg for a few hours, and it was getting pretty painful to him. And with Silver not having a very high pain tolerance to start with, this was like torture to him.

Suddenly, though, Silver heard footsteps quickly approaching him. He knew it wasn't Vexen because he could see the human still sitting on the courtyard bench.

"HEY VEXY! I WAS TOLD TO COME AND BUG YOU- whoa, what's that?"

A young human boy had come running up to Silver sitting in the middle of the courtyard. The boy, obviously was a couple feet taller than Silver, with Silver being 1) A mobian and 2) abnormally short for his age. He had brownish-yellow hair that stuck up sort of… Silver couldn't identify the style.

"*poke* what ARE you? You're not a heartless, or a nobody, or anything I've ever seen ever!"

The boy seemed around Silver's own age of fourteen. He'd come running up to the hedgehog and then poked his ear. Silver couldn't even protest. He didn't have enough energy. Instead, he fell onto his back, feeling the cold concrete under the soft fur on his back.

Silver felt someone picking him up. He opened his eyes, only to look into blue eyes instead of forest green.

"Jus' wait 'til I show Puppy!"

Silver looked around, but Vexen was nowhere in sight. So he took matters into his own hands and leapt out of the human boy's arms, using his telekinesis to hold himself up about six inches off the ground, as well as making a blueish force field around him.

The boy looked surprised for a second, but then he assumed a fighting stance too. Having no weapon, he just held his hands out menacingly. Silver was convinced this would be an easy fight, so he stopped creating the force field…

"DANCE, WATER, DANCE!"

Silver was blasted backwards by what seemed to be a wall of water. Forgetting the pain in his leg, the young hedgehog rushed towards his opponent, telekinetically picking up some large rocks on his way.

"TAKE THIS!"

The young hedgehog threw a rock at his opponent. Then, though, the two were being held apart by different people. Silver held with his arms to his sides by Vexen and the other boy held by another human.

"What, in the name of Kingdom Hearts did you get yourself into, Silver! Never mind, I don't want to know. We have intruders in the castle and I was told to round up all the youngest members and put them somewhere safe."

_**A couple minutes earlier**_

A purple cat poked her head out of the bushes outside the castle.

"Okay, Shadow. We have to break through the guards here in order to get to Silver."

The black hedgehog was busy staring at Blaze's chest, the cat having abandoned her robe for easier movement.

"…boobs…"

"Riiiight… anyway, you have to try and distract them, while I sneak in. Or we can just blast our way in, weapons blazing."

Shadow nodded his head at this.

"I like plan two… I can give Maria some exercise."

"Err… Never mind, I don't want to know."

"My pistol, Maria… she's my favorite!"

"Riiight… okay, let's go!

With that, Blaze's hands caught fire, and Shadow pulled out another pistol, so he had one in each hand. The two ran at full speed towards the castle gates, Blaze leaving nothing but black marks behind her, Shadow further scorching the soil with his rocket shoes.

_**Currently**_

Silver was trying to make friends with the four other people he was currently in the lab with, with some success.

"Hi, I'm Silver." He said to a blond-haired boy who looked around Silver's own age.

"Hi? I'm Roxas… What ARE you, anyway?"

Silver puffed his chest out proudly.

"I'm a full-bred hedgehog. I was born in the year 2220, and I've worked for SEGA since I was thirteen."

The boy Silver had been fighting earlier looked confused at him. He suddenly felt someone petting his leg. It was one of the people who had been assigned to keep an eye on the youngest people on the castle. A strange man with an eyepatch and a scar on the left side of his face.

"Hands off the fur buddy! By the way, who are you?"

"Wow, okay, he's for real."

"I miss Puppy"

Silver laughed at this comment.

"Hey, you remind me of my friend, Tikal… She calls the dreaded god of destruction, Chaos, her "puppy"… Gosh… Tikal was one of the weirdest people I knew… but I still really miss her… and Fang, who sneaked into my room at night all the time. And Reala, who scared me, but NiGHTS always told me it was because he liked me…"

General sweat-dropping. No one was sure what to say to that.

"I also really miss Blaze… especially Blaze. We grew up together, you know… I hope I can go home to her soon…"


End file.
